<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le nozze di Armitage by theatrchy2004 (Terminal_Trekkie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217470">Le nozze di Armitage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminal_Trekkie/pseuds/theatrchy2004'>theatrchy2004 (Terminal_Trekkie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Minor Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Misunderstandings, Operas, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Harassment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminal_Trekkie/pseuds/theatrchy2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the opera world, the drama rarely stays on the stage, but with over a decade's experience stage managing, Armitage Hux manages to focus on his job and keep out of it. Will he be able to stay out of it when an up and coming young ingenue manages to get under his skin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leseprobe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, I KNOW I need to finish my other GingerRose fic. But I was watching an opera special last night and this little plot bunny would NOT leave me alone!</p>
<p>So please enjoy the Opera AU nobody asked for.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage Hux was good at his job.  After all he’d have to be to have worked as the lead production stage manager at the Royal Opera House these past five years.  He managed a team of dozens of stage managers and stagehands, often serving as the production stage manager on the most high profile opera productions.  Having wrapped production on <em> Aida </em> just two weeks ago, he was starting rehearsals today on a new production of <em> Le Nozze di Figaro </em> , or <em> The Marriage of Figaro </em>to laymen.  He took pride in his ability to just keep going no matter what as opera season took over his life. Yes, Armitage Hux was very good at his job; however, he was apparently not good at watching where he was going.</p>
<p>“Shit!” he hissed when a solid form collided hard with his chest.</p>
<p>There was a muffled, “Ow,” from the unsuspecting victim.  To be fair, she barely came up to Hux’s chest; she hadn’t even registered on his radar. </p>
<p>“I am so sorry,” he stammered. “Are you quite alright? Here, let me get that.” Noticing some of his coffee had sloshed onto her shirt, he set his cup down and grabbed a handful of napkins to assist her. Without thinking, he started blotting at her shirt with the napkins.  That’s when she looked up at him.  </p>
<p><em> Oh, she’s pretty </em>, Hux thought. He was taken in by her lovely almond shaped eyes and the inky black fringe that swept across her forehead.  It wasn’t until she smirked and cleared her throat that he realised there was something soft under his hands. Two soft somethings to be precise.  Soft and round and full and -</p>
<p>“I am so sorry!” he practically screeched. The napkins fell to the floor as he frantically lifted his hands up. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” she breathed out a laugh. “These things happen.”</p>
<p>Hux could feel the blush reach his ears.  People bump into each other all the time, yes, but he was pretty sure such incidents were not usually followed by one party feeling the other up. “Well, let me at least get your drink for you,” he offered.</p>
<p>“It’s really not necessary.”</p>
<p>“Please, it’s the least I can do,” he insisted. </p>
<p> She narrowed her eyes in contemplation. “Fine,” she finally agreed.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he sighed in relief. “What are you having?”</p>
<p>“Lemon Ginger tea, please.”</p>
<p>Hux placed the order before apologizing again.</p>
<p>“I really am sorry.”</p>
<p>“I really know,” she grinned, the most adorable dimples blooming on her cheeks. </p>
<p>Hux couldn’t help it, he smiled back. “Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here. Just...watch out for clumsy gingers.”</p>
<p>She laughed. “I will. Thanks.” She lifted her tea in a pseudo-toast.</p>
<p>Not knowing what else to say, Hux simply toasted back with his coffee before resuming his course to work. </p>
<hr/>
<p>To the untrained eye, Armitage Hux was the picture of professionalism this morning. When he arrived at the rehearsal hall he immediately started delegating tasks, ever the leader as his team prepared for leseprobe before the creatives arrived.  But Phasma Parnassos knew him better than anyone. Not only had they been working together in this very opera house over a decade now, but they both got their chops at stage management in uni together.  If anyone could see beneath his cold exterior, it was her. </p>
<p>“You’re late,” she stated quietly as they laid the various papers and scripts out on the table. </p>
<p>“I was on time,” Hux clipped.</p>
<p>“That’s late for you.”  When he didn’t answer, she grew concerned. “Is Millicent okay?”  The man’s cat was the only thing she’d ever known him to prioritize over work. </p>
<p>Hux’s face softened imperceptibly. “Millicent is fine. I just,” he sighed. “I nearly trampled a girl to death on the way here and it derailed me slightly.”</p>
<p>“You nearly trampled a girl to death,” Phasma repeated the words slowly. </p>
<p>“Well, I ran into her anyway. Spilled my coffee on her. Felt her up in an attempt to help clean it up.  All in all it was a disaster,” Hux muttered miserably. </p>
<p>Phasma let out a bark of laughter. “And let me guess, she was quite pretty too.”  Hux remained silent, but a blush bloomed on his sharp cheekbones, confirming her suspicions. “Well? Did you at least get her number?”</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Hux snapped back. “Besides, she was American, a tourist. Not like she’s going to be sticking around.”</p>
<p>“Even better,” Phasma countered. “You could use a good shagfest.  Tourists are great for that.”</p>
<p>Hux rolled his eyes. “Don’t be crude, Phas.”</p>
<p>She shrugged, “Suit yourself,” before moving across the room to help Mitaka roll the set model in. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before the creatives started arriving.  Phasma watched as Hux got the stage director, Reginald Snoke, that miserable old excuse of a human being, settled at the head of the table.  To his right sat the music director and conductor, Enric Pryde.  He wasn’t much better, an arrogant, pompous ass of a man.  </p>
<p>The designers and singers wandered in sporadically.  Phasma stayed close to Hux, making quiet conversation while they waited for everyone to arrive.  He’d been in mid-sentence when he suddenly blanched, his eyes growing wide.  Phasma followed his gaze to where a small Asian woman had just entered the rehearsal hall.  The woman was taking in her surroundings when her eyes landed on Hux.  She hurried over to where he and Phasma were standing. </p>
<p>“Well, hello again!” she greeted cheerfully. She gestured slightly to her shirt where Phasma could just make out a coffee stain. “Remember me?”</p>
<p>Hux apparently lost the power of speech, as what came out of his mouth was something between a gurgle and a whine. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad we get to formally meet,” the woman ploughed on as though Hux weren’t in an apoplectic state of shock. She extended her hand, “I’m Rose, Rose Tico. I’ll be singing the part of Susanna.”</p>
<p>Hux slowly gathered his wits about him and extended his hand to shake hers, “Hux, I’m Hux,” he spoke hoarsely. “I’ll be your production stage manager. If-if you’ll excuse me, Ms. Tico, I’ve some business to attend to,” and with that he scurried off to do stage managery things.</p>
<p>Rose regarded him for a moment before turning back to Phasma. “He seems shy,” she stated simply.</p>
<p>Phasma had to purse her lips to keep from laughing. “He… can be.” She smiled, extending her hand to the young singer. “Phasma Parnassos, stage management. Let me show you to your seat, Ms. Tico.”</p>
<p>As she escorted Ms. Tico to her seat, Phasma couldn’t help but think to herself, <em> Oh, this is going to be fun.  </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Hux was fairly certain he’d angered every deity known to man. From Mount Olympus to Valhalla to the pearly gates of Heaven, they were all having their vengeance on him for some slight, though what he couldn’t possibly know.  Why else would his day have gone from bad to worse so quickly?</p>
<p>The incident at the coffee shop alone was bad enough, but of course that couldn’t be the end of it, oh no. No, as fate would have it, the lovely girl he’d embarrassed himself in front of turned out to be the up and coming ingenue in the show he was working on.  He’d be seeing her, and she him, nearly every day for the foreseeable future.  And of course she had to be friendly and charming, not pretentious like many divas he had worked with over the years. </p>
<p>As if that weren’t enough, the gods dealt him another blow when their Figaro, Finn Thompson, another up and comer, waltzed into the room.  When Rose saw him she’d squealed and ran up to greet him with a kiss.  Hux hadn’t even realised the hope that had bloomed in his chest upon seeing her again until he felt it shrivel and die when she kissed Finn. Even as everyone settled in around the table for the design presentations, their affection for one another was obvious. </p>
<p>Just as well, he tried to reason with himself. It would be unprofessional to involve himself with one of his singers. The fact that she was involved with her co-star should make it easier. Right? Of course right. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sitzprobe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Finn needs to stop kissing people and Rose finds herself in a spot of trouble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Sexual harassment in a professional environment. </p>
<p>If you're not familiar with The Marriage of Figaro, you may want to do a quick scan of the synopsis on Wikipedia. Hopefully this chapter makes sense regardless, but there are a lot of references to who's playing what character here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last few weeks had been a whirlwind for Rose. Just six months out of her Adler fellowship in San Francisco, she’d landed the role of Susanna in <em> Le nozze di Figaro </em>at the Royal Opera in London!  Since landing at Heathrow she often pinched herself to confirm she wasn’t dreaming. This was far from her first professional performance, but it was certainly the largest role she’d played on such a prominent stage.  </p>
<p>The biggest thrill, though, had been reuniting with Finn.  They’d glommed onto each other early in their fellowship. Truth be told, she’d had a bit of a crush on him in the beginning, till it became clear she wasn’t exactly his type (nor were any of her fellow divas).  Still, their voices blended so beautifully together, they were often paired on-stage and for workshops. They worked well together, and that working relationship quickly budded into a great friendship.  Now here they were again, making their debuts in London as Figaro and Susanna.  </p>
<p>The stage director, Snoke, was a harsh, exacting man, but that was to be somewhat expected in the high stakes world of opera. The same could be said of Pryde, the music director, but there was something about him that unnerved her; something about the way he looked at her. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, despite the pressure from the men in power, Rose was thoroughly enjoying her experience.  She was in awe of Harter Kalonia.  Now singing the part of Marcellina, the famous soprano had sung the part of Susanna to great acclaim several times in the course of her career.  The older woman would often impart wisdom to her successor while they were waiting around for things to happen in the rehearsal room. Meanwhile, she had a blast getting to know Zorii and Lanzora, who were singing Cherubino and the Countess, respectively. It helped that all their scenes together were full of hilarious hijinks, which often carried over into the green room.  </p>
<p>Yes, Rose was having a great time working on <em> Figaro </em>. Even the great Kylo Ren, who had a reputation for being broody and difficult, had been pleasant to work with when she rehearsed her scenes with the Count.  There was just one person on this production who got her hackles up. Armitage Hux.</p>
<p>She could not figure him out.  He’d been so nice when she ran into him at the coffee shop that first day. Awkward, but nice. It didn’t hurt that he was nice on the eyes. She'd been about to chew him out for fondling her with napkins until she looked up to see the most gorgeous man she’d ever laid eyes on.  Whatever protest she’d formulated died on her lips at the sight of his seafoam green eyes, strong cheekbones and light, ginger hair. Yeah, maybe getting fondled by a stranger wasn’t all that bad. </p>
<p>But now he wouldn’t even look at her or speak to her except when it was professionally necessary.  He wasn’t rude per se, very polite in fact, but cold, distant. She’d tried several times to engage him in conversation before and after rehearsal, or during breaks, but he always had some excuse for why he couldn’t speak to her. </p>
<p>“Of course, Ms. Tico, but I’m afraid I must check in with Maestro Pryde before rehearsal begins.”</p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse me, Ms. Tico, I must prepare the room for the next scene.” </p>
<p>“Most kind of you to offer, Ms. Tico, but I’m afraid I must decline on account of… my cat.”</p>
<p>It was driving Rose to distraction. She knew she should give up, but she couldn’t help herself. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.  Watching him move about the hall, ordering his team about in their preparations for sitzprobe, she sighed longingly. </p>
<p>“Rose, hey Rose!” Finn was rushing over to her with another girl in tow. “I want you to meet someone. This is Rey.”</p>
<p>Rose smiled, “So <em> this </em>is the infamous Rey Kenobi I’ve heard so much about.”</p>
<p>The other woman had a violin tucked under one arm, the bow hanging off her pinky. She extended her free hand for a shake. “Guilty,” she grinned.  “And you must be Rose Tico. I’ve heard quite a bit about you too from this one.”</p>
<p>“Only good things, I hope.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Finn slung his arms across both their shoulders, pleased as punch his favorite girls were finally meeting. He and Rey had grown up together, but though he hadn’t known Rose as long as he’d known Rey, the singer had grown to be just as important to him.</p>
<p>“Hey Tico,” a deep voice approached, “do you want to run - oh. Hello.” Kylo Ren stopped in his tracks when he saw Rey.  </p>
<p>“Hello,” Rey smiled brightly at him. </p>
<p>Shaking the stars from his eyes, Kylo continued, “Tico, I think we should run these bars from our act three duet before things start up.”</p>
<p>Rose glanced at the sheet music in his hands, “Yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll get out of your hair,” Finn proclaimed. He pecked Rey lightly on the lips before heading to the refreshments table for some hot water. </p>
<p>Rey chuckled before turning back toward the orchestra with a, “Nice to meet you, Rose.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Rose smiled. When she turned back to Kylo she couldn’t help but notice the crestfallen expression on his face. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Sitzprobe had gone relatively smoothly, though Rose couldn’t help but feel that Maestro Pryde had been a bit harsh on her with his criticisms throughout.  She understood critique was to be expected, but she couldn’t help but notice none of her co-stars were singled out as much as her, nor as vehemently. She couldn’t have been that off, could she?</p>
<p>As she was packing up at the end of rehearsal, Pryde approached her asking to see her in his office. “Yes, Maestro,” she complied.</p>
<p>A few minutes later she found herself standing in his office. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d felt so nervous; her gut was churning.</p>
<p>“Close the door, love,” Pryde ordered gently. Rose obeyed. “I think you know why I’ve called you here.”</p>
<p>“Not really, sir.”</p>
<p>“Really? So you think that caterwauling you did up there was acceptable?”</p>
<p>Rose was taken aback by that comment. “I- I’d hardly call it caterwauling.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? And what would you call it, Ms. Tico?”</p>
<p>“I’d call it singing,” Rose bit back, anger rushing to her cheeks. “I’m not proclaiming to be perfect, but I know what I’m doing, I know my craft. I was no worse out there than my castmates.”</p>
<p>A sinister smirk crept across Pryde’s face. “Right you are, of course. You are a brilliant artist, Ms. Tico.” He moved closer into her space, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “You’re also a beautiful young woman. I’d be a fool not to see that”</p>
<p>Rose had to bite her cheek to resist the urge to bite his finger off. </p>
<p>“With you on my arm, I’d be the most envied man in the room; and think of the doors I could open for you… and the doors I could close.”</p>
<p>The threat was clear. If she refused him, he could ruin her career.  Before she could respond, he moved away from her, opening the door. “Think about my offer, Ms. Tico,” he smiled. “It won’t be open for long.”</p>
<p>Flustered and embarrassed, Rose rushed from the room. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The last few weeks had been a special form of torture for Hux.  Susanna appeared in more scenes than Figaro himself, so his days were full of Rose, Rose and more Rose. Rose kissing Finn, both in and out of character. Rose’s ample bosom on display in her practice corset. Nearly every male character burying their face in said bosom at some point during the show. Hux had never been jealous of Kylo Ren, in fact he despised the man, but he was jealous now watching him try and seduce Rose through his Count Almaviva role.</p>
<p>Fortunately, there were no corsets or fondling involved at sitzprobe, though Hux couldn’t help but notice how Pryde needled Rose more than the other singers. It made no sense; her pitch was perfect and she was always on the beat.  Her voice soared beautifully over the orchestra. He tried to ignore the niggling feeling in his gut at Pryde’s actions. </p>
<p>Most everyone had cleared out. He was doing his rounds to lock up the building when something collided with his chest for the second time in as many weeks. “Oof,” he grunted. “Pardon me… Ms. Tico?”</p>
<p>“Hux...I…” Rose was visibly shaken by something, what Hux didn’t know.</p>
<p>“What are you still doing here? I thought you left with Finn.” He held her by the shoulders at arms’ length, confusion etched across his face.</p>
<p>Before she could answer, Maestro Pryde appeared in the hallway. Rose gasped and backed away from Hux. </p>
<p>“Ah, Hux,” Pryde smirked. “Closing up, I see?”</p>
<p>"Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Very good. Ms. Tico,” he set a smoldering gaze on Rose, “a pleasure as always.” He tipped his hat before making his exit.</p>
<p>Suddenly it clicked for Armitage. He’d seen Pryde do this before. In fact the man was notorious for sexually harassing young ingenues. It all made sense, the way he’d singled Rose out in rehearsal. That was his modus operandi. Publicly humiliate the young woman about her abilities so if she denied his advances, no one would think anything of it when he dismissed her. It wasn’t unheard of for a principal performer to be replaced before a show even went into performances. He was simply laying the groundwork.  </p>
<p>It had always bothered him how men like Pryde treated women. His father had been the same way, a prominent producer of opera in his day.  Everyone thought opera stars lived a life of glamour, but in many ways they were just as susceptible, if not moreso, to this type of harassment. The true power lay with the producers and the opera houses. Seeing it happen now to Rose had Hux seeing red.</p>
<p>But rage was not what Rose needed right now. After taking a deep breath to calm himself, he asked, “Ms. Tico, are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she answered quickly, rushing past him.</p>
<p>“Wait!” he grasped her wrist as she passed him. When she turned back he saw fear in her eyes. She was afraid of him. It made him cringe. He released her before explaining. “At least let me see you out.”</p>
<p>She nodded her assent, following him as he finished locking up the building. They exited through the stage door. Hux made sure to keep his distance lest he spook her again. She was clearly still unsettled. Comforting others wasn’t exactly his forte, but he couldn’t stand to leave her like that, alone on the streets of London. </p>
<p>“Come with me?” he offered. When she looked at him with suspicion, he added, “You can trust me.”</p>
<p>She must have seen something trustworthy there, for she followed him. They walked in silence a few blocks, toward the coffee shop where they first met. </p>
<p>“Chamomile?” he guessed as she settled in at a table. Having worked with opera singers as long as he had, his nose had grown attuned to the various teas and tinctures they relied on to keep their vocal chords in prime condition. Through scent alone he knew that Rose started her day with lemon ginger tea, after which she mostly drank hot water with honey and lemon throughout the day, before closing the day out with a cup of chamomile tea to soothe her throat and her spirits. </p>
<p>Rose however, seemed surprised by his correct guess. “Yes, thank you.”</p>
<p>Hux nodded before heading to the counter to order her tea and an espresso for himself. Caffeine might be a singer’s worst enemy, but it was pure fuel for the morlocks like him working behind the scenes. Returning to the table with their beverages, the pair drank in silence a moment.</p>
<p>“Ms. Tico, are you sure you’re alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sorry,” she tried for a smile but it fell short. “I’m usually better company.”</p>
<p>“Just being in your presence is company enough,” Hux smiled before realising how his words sounded. He felt a blush creep up his neck. </p>
<p>“Really?” Rose quirked an eyebrow, some of her usual confidence resurfacing. “Cuz you can’t seem to get away from me fast enough when I try to have a conversation with you that doesn’t involve blocking.”</p>
<p>This of course only made Hux blush harder. “Yes, well, perhaps I’m still rather embarrassed from our first meeting.”</p>
<p>“You mean when you spilled your coffee on me and felt me up?” her voice was light.</p>
<p>“Yes, that would be the incident I’m referring to,” Hux stared into the depths of his cup, the reflection of the lights in his dark beverage suddenly fascinating. “Please know I do not make it a habit to fondle young women. Not without their consent, anyway,” he managed to brave a smirk.  </p>
<p>Rose was grinning again, her dimples on display. “Good to know.”</p>
<p>The ice broken, Hux felt a tension uncoil in his gut. The conversation flowed from that point on and Hux was thrilled to find that Rose laughed at even his most macabre jokes (even if she did insist that he was terrible, all while laughing). Too soon their cups were empty.</p>
<p>“Well, I should probably go,” Rose sighed, pulling her phone out to call a cab. </p>
<p>Suddenly plummeting back to reality, Hux sobered. “Yes, of course. Finn must be wondering where you are.”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah, I guess,” Rose crinkled her brow in confusion. </p>
<p>A silence fell over them.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I’ve seen him do this before. You should talk to HR.”</p>
<p>Rose frowned, shaking her head. “I’ve seen this before too. HR was useless in those cases. Don’t worry, I’ll figure something out.”</p>
<p>As she got up to grab her purse, Hux laid his hand over hers. “Well if you need anything, anything at all, Ms. Tico, I’m happy to help.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, Hux,” she smiled softly before leaning in to kiss his cheek, the light stubble there scratching at her lips, “and call me Rose,” she whispered in his ear before pulling away.</p>
<p>Hux watched her walk to her waiting cab, waving farewell to her with a smile. It wasn’t until the car pulled out of sight that he released the breath he was holding, burying his head in his hands. </p>
<p>There was no denying it. He was head over heels in love with Rose Tico. He was so fucked. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sitzpobe: literally translates to "sitting rehearsal". It's typically the first rehearsal in an opera or musical where the cast and orchestra come together to run through the show's music without any blocking. </p>
<p>The Adler Fellowship at San Francisco Opera is considered one of the top training programs for opera singers in the United States. It's extremely difficult to get into the program, so the fact that Rose and Finn were accepted, much less completed the program, speaks to the level they are at even at this early stage in their careers. </p>
<p>I hope this all made sense, even with the character references. For those wanting to take it to the next level, there are several recordings of the full opera on YouTube. I recommend the recording from from Garsington Opera, which, yes, I watched in preparation to refresh my memory on this opera before I started writing this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Piano Tech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pryde continues his campaign against Rose. Meanwhile, Hux is still convinced Rose is happily committed to Finn, despite evidence to the contrary.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings: sexual harassment, mention of death of a parent, mentions of cancer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days following, the pace ramped up on production as opening night loomed ever nearer, but Hux felt inexplicably light. It might have had something to do with the newfound ease he had conversing with Rose.  He no longer fled when he spotted her crossing the room toward him, in fact he welcomed her easy smiles and witty banter.  He still felt a pang of jealousy watching her with Finn, but he supposed he couldn’t have his cake and eat it too. </p>
<p>It was the first day of piano tech. He and Phasma were out back in the alley, enjoying a quick smoke before lunch wrapped up. </p>
<p>“So,” Phasma asked casually, “how are things going with your little prima donna?”</p>
<p>Hux snorted. “She’s not my anything.”</p>
<p>“Could have fooled me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be absurd. She’s clearly quite happy with her boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“What boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“Finn, of course.”</p>
<p>Phasma frowned, “You sure about that?”</p>
<p>“Have you not seen them together?”</p>
<p>“Yes…” Phasma drew out her words, as though speaking to a slow child, “it’s called acting.”</p>
<p>Hux rolled his eyes. “I mean offstage, Phas. They’re constantly hugging and kissing...holding hands,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“I suppose so,” Phasma pursed her lips, thinking over the interactions she’d observed between the pair, “but I don’t know. He just seems like a friendly guy, and you know these opera types. Overly affectionate, the lot of them.” She flicked her cigarette in mild disdain. “Besides, there’s no real fire in their interactions. If they <em> are </em>dating, they must have the most boring sex.”</p>
<p>“Hux?!” a voice interrupted them.</p>
<p>The pair looked up to see Rose fuming at the end of the alley.  </p>
<p>“What,” she pointed at the cigarette in his hand, “is that?”</p>
<p>“Erm, a cigarette?” he scratched at the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Storming down the alley, she continued her interrogation, “You smoke?!”</p>
<p>“Don’t act so surprised, love. Surely I’m not the first stagehand you’ve caught smoking. We don’t have to preserve our voices the way you do.” Even as he spoke, he moved the cigarette up and away from her so as to avoid any of the smoke getting in her face.</p>
<p>“First off,” Rose placed her hands on her hips, “you’re not just a stagehand, you’re our stage manager. Second, you might not be a singer, but you’re not stupid. You have to know what these things can do to you. Cancer,” she jabbed his chest with her finger on each ailment, “heart disease, emphysema, COPD. Do you want to die?”</p>
<p>Hux narrowed his eyes, “Listen, piccola -”</p>
<p>“Piccola, really? Like I haven’t heard that one before,” it was Rose’s turn to roll her eyes. </p>
<p>Hux continued as though she hadn’t spoken, “we’re all going to die someday. What does it matter if I want to speed up the process?” He brought the cigarette back to his lips, purposefully taking a drag.</p>
<p>Rose’s face flushed with rage as she slapped his hand, sending the cigarette flying to the ground.  </p>
<p>“Hey!” Hux exclaimed, shaking the pain out of his hand. </p>
<p>“Just because you don’t care doesn’t mean I - doesn’t mean other people don’t!” she corrected herself quickly before turning tail and storming back up the alley toward the stage door.</p>
<p>Hux stared after her, wonder and lust in his eyes. “What the bloody hell was that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but clearly she doesn’t care if I kill myself with these,” Phasma waved the pack of cigarettes, “which is good, because I’m going to need another after watching that little display.” She lit a fresh cigarette, inhaling deeply before releasing the smoke. “Show me that kind of passion between her and our Figaro, and maybe I’ll believe they’re together. Till then,” she gave him a little salute before making her own way back to the stage door. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Rose was still fuming as more people filtered back in from lunch. She knew she’d overreacted, but she couldn’t help it. She cared about Hux and she’d seen first hand what those things could do.  </p>
<p>“Hey flyboy!” Zorii startled her from behind. She turned to see the mezzo-soprano waving to someone up on the catwalks. When Rose looked up she saw a handsome man with curly hair waving back. </p>
<p>“Zorii!” he exclaimed before descending the ladder quickly.  He rushed up to pull her into a bone-crushing hug. “That’s fly <em> captain </em>to you.”</p>
<p>“Potato, potahto,” she hugged him back. “Poe, this is Rose Tico, our Susanna. Rose, this is Poe Dameron. He’s responsible for making sure none of us are crushed beneath flying scenery.”</p>
<p>“She’s leaving out that we used to date,” Poe grinned.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say we make better friends than lovers,” Zorii added.</p>
<p>“Who makes better friends?” Finn walked up slinging an arm around Rose’s shoulder. Zorii quickly made introductions.  It didn’t take long before Finn and Poe hit it off, wandering upstage where Poe could brag about his crew and fly system. For what it was worth, Finn was duly impressed.  It was amusing watching them both try to hide the fact they were flirting.  </p>
<p>“Could they be any more obvious?” Zorii asked. </p>
<p>Rose laughed. “Not even if they tried.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>Piano tech trudged on, as it always does. </p>
<p>They’d hit yet another snag, leaving Rose to hurry up and wait onstage with her scene partner.  While they worked well together, she and Kylo Ren were anything but close. Apart from polite greetings, they’d barely spoken to each other about anything but the work. But Rose was bored and she couldn’t help but notice the way he kept glancing longingly at the orchestra pit.</p>
<p>“She’s not here you know,” she stated simply. </p>
<p>Kylo diverted his gaze, suddenly becoming very interested in the light fixtures above them. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>Rose rolled her eyes. “I’m not blind you know. I see the way you look at Rey,” She watched his jaw tighten, “and you know as well as I do the orchestra won’t be back till we start dress rehearsals.”</p>
<p>Kylo’s cheeks reddened a bit, but he said nothing. </p>
<p>“Look,” Rose sighed, “I don’t know her that well, but I think she likes you too.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Kylo asked eagerly, looking like a little boy despite his giant, hulking frame.</p>
<p>“Really,” Rose smirked. “Just ask her out.”</p>
<p>“I’m not…” he frowned, “I’m not good at talking to women.”</p>
<p>“You talk to me just fine.”</p>
<p>“You’re not a woman.”</p>
<p>Rose’s eyebrows shot up beneath her bangs. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Realising how he sounded, Kylo blanched. “I just mean you’re not a woman I like. I mean, I like you fine! I’m just not attracted to you. Not that you’re not attractive.” He ran a frustrated hand through his long locks. “Shit. See what I mean?”</p>
<p>Rose just laughed. “Calm down. I get it. Girls make you nervous. Who’da thunk?” Kylo just frowned. “Look, just be yourself and try not to insult her.”</p>
<p>“Noted,” he nodded. “What about you?”</p>
<p>“What about me?”</p>
<p>“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you pining after a certain stage manager.” Rose blushed. “Ah ha, I was right,” he grinned in triumph. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Rose swatted at him. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re worried about. He clearly likes you. Though what you see in him is beyond me. He’s such an asshole.”</p>
<p>“He’s <em> not </em>an asshole,” Rose defended vehemently. </p>
<p>“Whatever,” Ren rolled his eyes. “Look, I’ve worked with him off and on over the years. He’s professional, I’ll give him that, but he’s one of the most surly bastards I’ve ever met. Except when you’re around. He’s almost tolerable when you’re around.”</p>
<p>Rose wasn’t sure what to say to that. Fortunately, she didn’t have to come up with a response, as the nervous little assistant stage manager, Mitaka, interrupted them to let them know they’d be starting up again in a few minutes. Still, as she and Ren took their pleases, she couldn’t help but think over his words. Could it be Hux felt the same way about her as she did him?</p>
<hr/>
<p>If this kept up, Hux was going to break his pencil in half. Pryde was at it again. He was pushing Rose, and Rose alone, to use her full voice. Anyone in the opera world who was worth their salt knew piano tech were vocal rest days. Pryde knew that. He was doing this on purpose.  If he forced her to sing at full volume, she’d blow her voice out before they even got to final dress. The only good news about this development was that it must mean Rose hadn’t given in to his advances. </p>
<p>When the next break was called, Hux approached the conductor. “Maestro, a word?”</p>
<p>“Hux. What can I do for you?” Pryde looked down his nose at the younger man.  </p>
<p>“Today is a vocal rest day. If you keep pushing Ms. Tico you’ll damage her voice.”</p>
<p>“Is that so,” Pryde smirked. </p>
<p>“You know it’s so,” Hux frowned. </p>
<p>“Mr. Hux, are you a musician?”</p>
<p>“You know I’m not.”</p>
<p>“What are you, Mr. Hux?”</p>
<p>“I’m a stage manager,” he answered through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are a stage manager and I am the Maestro.  Yet you presume to understand my art?”</p>
<p>“I understand perfectly well what’s going on here. We both know what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>“And what am I doing?”</p>
<p>Hux bit his tongue. Pryde was baiting him, hoping he’d lash out in full view of the company. “You’re doing a splendid job, Maestro,” he forced the words out. </p>
<p>Pryde smirked. “Why thank you, Mr. Hux.” Hux turned to get back to his station and call the end of break. Christ, he hated that man.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Still in a foul mood, Hux was doing his end of day sweeps through the building when he heard sniffles coming from one of the dressing rooms. He knew that dressing room. “Rose?” He poked his head in. There she was sitting at the make-up table, sobbing quietly.</p>
<p>“Oh!” she turned her face away, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. “Sorry, I’ll get out of your hair,” she tried to steady her voice.</p>
<p>“No rush,” he approached her slowly. “Is everything alright?” He knew full well it wasn’t, but it wasn’t his place to tell her how she felt. </p>
<p>Seeming to gain some of her composure, she turned to face him. “What if he’s right? What if I don’t have what it takes?”</p>
<p>Cottoning on to precisely whom she was talking about, Hux answered quickly, “He’s not. You’re brilliant.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t know how I ended up in this mess,” Rose turned to look at herself in the vanity mirror. “I’m not exactly a femme fatale.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re gorgeous,” he blanched when he heard the words come out of his mouth, adding quickly, “not that that matters. What he’s doing is wrong.”</p>
<p>“I know.” A short silence fell over them before she asked, “Why are you being so nice to me? I was terrible to you earlier.”</p>
<p>Hux chuckled. He’d almost forgotten their earlier altercation, so consumed by rage he’d become watching Pryde abuse Rose all afternoon. “Don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sorry all the same. I overreacted. It’s none of my business if you smoke.”</p>
<p>Hux smiled, “I must admit, the thought of someone besides my cat caring if I live or die is quite touching.” This seemed to trigger something as Rose started crying again. “Shit, Rose, I’m sorry, I was only joking.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry! I just,” she took a big breath. “My dad died a couple years ago. Lung cancer. It wasn’t pretty. He fought it for a year or so, but ultimately the cancer won.”</p>
<p>“And I’m guessing he smoked,” Hux finished slowly for her.</p>
<p>She nodded. “His whole life.”</p>
<p>“Shit, Rose, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have teased you.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“It’s not,” he gently tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. “I can’t stand the thought that I hurt you.”</p>
<p>Her lips parted as she gasped. Hux knew he should look away from those deep, brown eyes, knew he shouldn’t want so badly to lean in and kiss her, but he couldn’t. She took his breath away. Just as he was about to give into his desires, a door closing down the hall startled them both.  </p>
<p>“It’s Pryde!” Rose whispered, hearing the man humming as he approached.  She quickly moved to push Hux into the freestanding wardrobe with her costumes. </p>
<p>“Rose!” Hux whispered loudly, “You know we don’t actually live in an opera, yes?”</p>
<p>“Just get in!” she hissed, shoving him in roughly and closing the doors. </p>
<p>Hux huffed. What the bloody hell was she thinking? Just as he was about to burst out again, he heard Pryde’s voice.</p>
<p>“Ah, Ms. Tico,” Hux could hear the smarmy grin on the maestro’s face, “fancy seeing you here so late. Finally come to your senses?”</p>
<p>“In your dreams,” Rose’s disdain for him practically dripped from every word. </p>
<p>Pryde chuckled darkly, “I must admit, Ms. Tico, I admire your fiery spirit. But it will only get you so far.” </p>
<p>“Stop,” he heard Rose say as Pryde stepped toward her.</p>
<p>“Stop what, my dear?”</p>
<p>“Back off, don’t come near me.”</p>
<p>Hux tensed. Surely Pryde wasn’t planning on assaulting her right here and now, was he?</p>
<p>“Just relax, my dear,” Pryde took another step.</p>
<p>Not able to stop himself, Hux burst out of the wardrobe, grabbing Pryde and slamming him against the wall. “Keep your filthy hands off her,” he growled.</p>
<p>Pryde released a bark of hollow laughter. “I should have known. You really are just a rabid cur, aren’t you? Lying in wait for the bitch to go into heat.”</p>
<p>“How dare you,” Hux tightened his grip on the lapels of Pryde’s jacket.  </p>
<p>The amusement on Pryde’s face dropped immediately. “Unhand me at once,” he demanded. Still glaring, Hux obeyed. Pryde straightened his shirt out before moving toward the exit. As he reached the doorway he turned. “Oh, it goes without say, Mr. Hux, you’re fired. Good evening, Ms. Tico,” and with that the maestro turned on his heel, making a dramatic exit.</p>
<p>Releasing a breath, Hux turned to Rose, his hands going gently to her shoulders. “Christ, Rose, are you alright? Did he-”</p>
<p>He didn’t get to finish his question as Rose launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the mouth. His initial shock gave way quickly as he surrendered into the kiss, overwhelmed with the feeling of her soft mouth on his and the way her body pressed up against him.  Eventually, though, his reason returned to him. </p>
<p>“Rose,” kiss, “Rose, love, we have to stop.”</p>
<p>“Why?” she whined, not stopping her onslaught of kisses.</p>
<p>“What would Finn think?”</p>
<p>That stopped her. “Why would I give a fuck what Finn thinks?”</p>
<p>“He’s, he’s your boyfriend,” Hux stammered. </p>
<p>“He is?”</p>
<p>“...Isn’t he?” Hux nearly squeaked.</p>
<p>Rose started laughing. “Oh my god, you thought Finn and I were dating? That explains so much!” </p>
<p>“I’m glad you find this amusing, but care to fill me in?”</p>
<p>“Hux, there’s no way I could be with Finn. You’re more his type than I am, if you catch my drift.”</p>
<p>“He’s gay?” The wheels in his head nearly came to a grinding halt. “ But...but, he’s always kissing you; and you kiss him back!”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “Finn kisses everyone. Like, literally everyone. I’m pretty sure he was starved for affection as a child so now he’s making up for it in spades.”</p>
<p>Hux just blinked in confusion. It was so adorable, Rose couldn’t resist from kissing him again. That seemed to break him out of his haze as he kissed her back.  This time the kiss was sweet and gentle. When they finally stopped, he smiled.</p>
<p>“Say, why did you shove me in the wardrobe?” he asked.</p>
<p>Throwing her hands up in the air, Rose huffed, “I panicked!”</p>
<p>Hux chuckled. “You’ve been living in Mozart’s world too long.”</p>
<p>“No such thing,” she grinned. “Mozart is the bomb.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Hux agreed. “Come now, let’s get you home.”</p>
<p>“If you insist,” she feigned being put out by the notion, but took the arm he offered her nonetheless. </p>
<p>Hux couldn’t believe his luck. Rose and Finn weren’t an item after all and Rose actually seemed to like him! Things were starting to look up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hux finally has it through his thick skull that Rose and Finn are not together! Honestly, I wonder about that boy sometimes.</p>
<p>Also, just a quick PSA: If you find yourself being sexually harassed at work, please please report it to HR! I just want to make it really clear that I in no way condone Pryde's actions, and the only reason I've not had Rose report him to HR is for plot purposes. We'll just say this takes place before the #MeToo movement when it would have been more risky for Rose to speak up against him. Not that that in any way makes it right.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leseprobe = German term for readthrough. It's essentially a table read, but in opera they still tend to use the German term. </p>
<p>As always, I live for feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>